An anastomosis, or the joining of two vessels, such as portions of the esophagus, colon, or other parts of the digestive tract, is a common procedure. Sometimes, however, there are complications associated with the anastomotic site.
Specific patient populations such as patients with diabetes T1, T2, or other immuno-compromised patients (such as chemotherapy patients) are more prone to anastomotic leaks. These patient populations have longer healing profiles and sometimes weaker immune systems and these factors may lead to an increase in leak occurrence. Unfortunately, in most cases, anastomotic leaks are not detected until clinical symptoms present themselves.
While current anastomotic devices and surgical methods perform satisfactorily, it would be advantageous to provide a device to reduce the risks associated with anastomotic leaks.